


Wizard Meddling

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Viggo pays a visit to his old friend Ian, and makes a new friend while he’s there.First posted to LiveJournal 7/2008





	Wizard Meddling

Wizard Meddling  
Author: Carol and Alex  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Viggo/Hugh Jackman, Ian  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: None really  
Beta: ~N  
Summary: Viggo pays a visit to his old friend Ian, and makes a new friend while he’s there.  
First posted to LiveJournal 7/2008

 

Viggo groaned tiredly, rubbing his aching eyes as his plane started to descend. He took out his small, tired notebook from the front pocket of his knapsack, fingering the frayed edges and flipping through the wrinkled and slightly yellowed pages. The notebook was where he often jotted whatever information he had ever deemed important. He hoped at that particular moment he had deemed Ian’s accommodations important when his old friend had told them about his arrangements during the shooting of X-Men. Viggo never seemed to be able to tell anymore what information he’d find in these little random treasure chests of paper.

Thankfully he found it, just as the stewardess announced they could disembark. He sighed in relief, glad that he still had some of his wits about him when he had last talked to the older gentleman. The address of the apartment Ian was staying in, phone numbers, his own hotel information, even random times—he’d need Ian’s help to figure out what the heck those were about—were all there.

Grabbing his carry-on bag, he headed for the exit, and then to find a cab. It didn’t take him long, luckily, and soon he was headed for his hotel. Once there, he dropped his bag on the bed, pulled out some fresh clothes, showered and changed and called Ian.

“Viggo! It’s good to hear from you. I assume you’re in?” The older man’s voice was warm and welcoming, and it made Viggo smile.

"In, cleaned up and starved. Any suggestions for a starving man to get a bite to eat?"

“I know just the place. Fit for a King or a filthy Ranger, whomever you decide you want to be today,” Ian smiled, leaning back in his chair.

They talked for a few more minutes, Viggo getting directions to the restaurant before Ian hung up. Grabbing his wallet and phone, he headed for the elevator, a large grin on his face. It was a mercifully short walk to the pub, tucked away on a bright-looking corner, and with Ian’s directions Viggo found his way perfectly.

Walking inside, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Looking around, he spotted Ian, who waved him over, sitting at a corner table with someone. Viggo smiled, happy to see his old friend hadn’t aged a day, and quickly headed in that direction.

“Ian, it’s so good to see you,” he murmured, pulling Ian into a close hug.

Ian hugged him back, "Good to see you too, Viggo. Here, have a seat and let me introduce you to one of my co-stars. Viggo, this is Hugh Jackman. Hugh, my very dear old friend, Viggo Mortensen."

Hugh smiled, his eyes seeming to light up at the sight of the other actor as he stood slightly, reaching out a strong arm to grip Viggo’s hand firmly. “Nice to meet you, Viggo. Ian speaks really well of you.”

Viggo nodded, "Ian's probably stretched the truth a bit, I'm sure. Nice to meet you, Hugh."

“Ian was kind enough to let me come out with him tonight … He said you wouldn’t mind. A lot of the other cast is kind of young for me, while some of the primary X-Men haven’t made it out yet.”

“I don’t mind at all, really.” Viggo smiled, sliding into the booth next to the other man.

Ian grinned as he watched the two very handsome men talk. He knew asking Hugh along was a good idea; take Viggo's mind off things. He'd been working too hard, as usual, and now that he was single again he needed a little R&R. He was also pleased that it didn’t seem as though Viggo suspected anything; Hugh was doing a smashing job of keeping Viggo’s sometimes suspicious mind from working too hard. Not that Hugh knew he was being set up either.

The three men sat through drinks, food and an after-dinner drink before Ian finally slid out of the booth.

"Well, boys, it's been a wonderful evening, but this old man needs his rest. You two stay, enjoy the rest of the night. Hugh, I'll see you on set tomorrow. Viggo, let's get together when I get done, I'll give you a call."

“Sure, Ian … you rest up,” Viggo grasped his old cast mate’s hand, Hugh doing the same. Both men watched to make sure Ian made it out the door and into a cab okay, each chuckling a little as they caught the other’s eye.

“He certainly doesn’t need anyone to take care of him, but…”

“He ends up invoking the sentiment all the same. I know.”

"So, Hugh, what did you have planned for the evening? I don't want to keep you tied up entertaining me if you have other plans."

“Oh, don’t worry about that. No plans here. I’m actually kind of enjoying where I am right now.”

Viggo grinned, sipping at his drink.

“Ian mentioned something about trying to pry you out of your shell now that you were alone again. Anything you care to talk about? You can tell me if I’m trampling somewhere I don’t belong.”

Viggo looked down at his hands. As much as he loved Ian, sometimes his friend talked too much.

"No, nothing, it's a long sad story and I'd rather let it go for now. What about you, anyone in particular in your life?"

Hugh reached out and touched Viggo’s arm. “I’m sorry …. I shouldn’t have pried. No, no one right now. My significant other and I are separated … we can’t seem to reach each other anymore.”

"I'm sorry," Viggo replied, placing his hand over Hugh’s, running his thumb across the back. "I'm real familiar with how that is."

Hugh nodded, the caresses not lost on him.

"What say we finish our drinks and get the hell out of here?"

“Sounds like a damn good plan,” Viggo nodded a little, throwing the last dregs of his drink back quickly.

Downing the last swallow in his glass, Hugh set it firmly in the middle of the table.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Four Seasons. Care to come back to my place for a nightcap?"

"Sounds good."

Viggo smiled and climbed out of the booth, Hugh following and falling into step with him, just a bit closer than normal circumstances would allow. They were both starting to quickly realize that this was anything but normal, as Viggo was barely able to suppress a reaction when he felt Hugh’s hand grazing his ass.

Two blocks and an elevator ride later found Viggo pressed to the wall of his room, Hugh hungrily devouring his lips. Viggo groaned but didn’t resist, only grasping at Hugh’s body, hands frantically pulling at clothes. Hugh grinned and grasped the other man’s fingers, using his hold on them to pull Viggo’s hands above his head, holding them there as he ground into the pliant body.

Turning his head, gasping for air, Viggo panted "Bed, supplies, top of night stand."

“Perfect plan,” Hugh moved away suddenly, using the momentum to practically push the other man onto the bed. “Naked, you, now.”

As Viggo shimmied out of his clothes, he watched as Hugh did the same, appreciating the hard body as it was uncovered. He licked his lips and Hugh grinned wider.

“Like what you see?” he asked, his hand moving down to stroke his generous cock.

As Viggo slipped his jeans down his hips, freeing his own aching cock, it was Hugh’s turn to appreciate the hard, thick shaft that bounced against Viggo's stomach.

“Like what you see?” Viggo asked with a cheeky, yet slightly strained, grin.

“I’d say I do,” Hugh murmured, reaching for the lube and a condom. Slapping Viggo’s thigh, he asked, “Hands and knees or face to face?”

"Don't rightly care, long as one of us is getting fucked," Viggo grinned.

"Right, then. Flip over, ass in air."

Viggo moved fluidly to do as he was told, Hugh moaning at the view he was presented with, Viggo’s balls hanging heavy between his legs, his cock hard against the Dane’s stomach. Hugh reached out and stroked a dry, cool hand down Viggo’s back, the other man practically purring.

“You’re aching for it, aren’t you?” Hugh said softly, stroking Viggo’s ass before squeezing some lube out. Circling Viggo’s hole, the other man shuddered at the cold sensation.

“It’ll warm soon enough.”

Viggo hissed at the cold and shifted a bit, spreading his legs a little further.

"You're one to talk, we weren't in the room yet and you were groping me in the hall. ....fuck that feels good."

“Well you’re very grope-able. Fuck-able, too, especially looking like you do right now.” Hugh lightly stroked himself with one hand, just for the stimulation, while opening Viggo.

Grabbing for a packet and holding it over his shoulder, Viggo grunted as Hugh hit all the right spots.

"Less talk, more action," he growled.

“Right then,” Hugh grinned, taking the packet and opening it, using his hands to pull it over his throbbing cock and then slick it up. Moving up close behind Viggo’s body, putting his erection right at the entrance to his ass, he rubbed the other man’s lower back to keep him relaxed as he started to push inside the tight hole.

"Fuck," Viggo gasped at the first sting of penetration, "Slow, man, it's been awhile."

“Shit … I can tell … Sorry, Viggo,” he groaned, forcing himself to slow. Leaning down, he landed a kiss on Viggo’s shoulder.

Finally seated completely, Hugh nuzzled at Viggo's neck, stroked his back and waited for the gripping pressure to ease a bit before he started to rock in and out slowly.

“God, Viggo, you’re so … oh helll….”

“Yea … you, too…” Viggo panted back, gripping the bedspread underneath his hands.

The room was filled with grunts, moans and slapping skin as the two men worked together towards release. Viggo practically cried out when he felt Hugh’s hand finally wind around his erection, his hips jerking.

“Christ, Hugh, yes … please…”

“Come with me, Viggo!”

A swipe of a thumb across the head of Viggo's cock with just the right twist and he was coming, back arched and gasping breath, splattering the bedding underneath him. Hugh gasped, his own body going stiff and pulsing with pleasure, coming with the other man, trembling.

As the peak of their release ebbed, both men sagged to the bed, Hugh collapsing on top of Viggo. Viggo grunted softly, going down and just letting Hugh lay there, both of them panting.

Taking a deep breath, Hugh slid a hand between them, snagging the condom as he slid from Viggo's body. Rolling off the bed, he padded to the bathroom to dispose of it and get a cloth to clean them both up. Viggo smiled gratefully as Hugh ran the cool cloth across his body, taking it from him once Hugh was finished and returning the favor. Once both were clean, Viggo threw the cloth in the garbage basket before lying back down next to the other man.

They lay there for a few minutes before Viggo turned to face Hugh.

"So, when do you have to be on set tomorrow?"

"Don't until afternoon, I have half the day off."

Viggo nodded, "So, um, want to stay?"

Hugh smiled and kissed Viggo on the lips. “I’d like that.”

"Good," Viggo mumbled, moving closer, "then we can go for round two."

Hugh laughed and wrapped his arms around the other man, stroking his back as he fell asleep.

'Except next time it's my turn, ' Viggo thought as he followed his new lover into dreamland.

~end


End file.
